Illusive Elysion
by Hiver Laurant
Summary: "¿Estoy atrapada en el paraíso? La belleza embriaga mis sentidos, mas los misterios que lo rodean me hacen dudar." El hombre de la máscara tiene una serie de misterios que descubrir todos relacionados con su nombre. ¿Cuánto pagará el gato por su curiosidad? Review please Regalo de Halloween, leer nota al pie de página.


—Saa pequeña, ¿vamos al Elysion?

Eso le oí decir al hombre de la máscara blanca que bloqueaba mi camino de vuelta a casa. Era cerca de la media noche y yo volvía de mi taller de literatura en el centro de la ciudad. Ese era mi camino de todos los días, siempre, sin cambios, monótono, rutinario... hasta la aparición de ese hombre.

Ciertamente yo ya no era una pequeña inocente que confiaba en las palabras de cualquier extraño. Tenía 15 años, muy lejana de la edad de la ingenuidad. Y ciertamente, mi mundo tampoco era de color de rosa como alguna vez pensé en mi niñez.

Mi tío era mi tutor legal desde la muerte de mi madre en un accidente de tráfico cuando yo no tenía más que 4 años. Yo iba en el mismo auto que mi madre y a veces me pregunto por qué no me llevó con ella. Mi vida... era horrible al lado de mi tío, desde que tengo memoria lo fue. Un hombre robusto, bruto, sentado todo el día en su sofá bebiendo alcohol hasta la inconsciencia; a veces no. Y es en esos momentos cuando se acordaba que tenía sobrina. Y en esos momentos cuando llevaba el cinturón en la mano... fue en uno de esos arrebatos donde conseguí un hombro malo. Tengo que hacerme una operación para poder arreglarlo. Pero de que mi tío se preocupe por mi salud, estoy muy lejos.

Gracias a él sólo tengo una mueca que mostrarle al mundo ¿Emociones? ¿Para qué mostrarlas? No sirven de nada.

Una vez en la escuela, logré aquello que se llamaba "felicidad efímera" donde conseguí amigos que me sacaban del agujero donde estaba metida. Hasta un profesor se fijó en mí, uno que me gustaba mucho... Pero eso era un secreto, de lo contrario lo echarían de la escuela por inmoralidad. Quedarse en su casa no era tan malo, poco después, aprendimos a vivir juntos al menos por cortos días en los que alternamos para que mi tío no se entere... Y él no aprovechaba lo que tenía a la mano para dejarme un moretón nuevo o mandarme al hospital. Todo lo contrario.

Pero a pesar de todo lo bonito que eso pueda sonar, la realidad es muy diferente a mi visión de los hechos... bastante diferente. Porque yo sé que mi "bonita relación" es por carnalidad, por tenerme en su lecho. No me quiere como compañera sentimental. Yo tampoco lo quiero. Pero necesitaba a alguien que me pusiera una mano en la cabeza y me dijera algo bonito y no todo lo contrario. Mis "amigos" están allí cuando me necesitan, no cuando yo los necesito. Rara vez me preguntan como estoy. Pero no soy tonta. Yo devuelvo la moneda y me aprovecho de las situaciones, así como ellos se aprovechan de la mía. De "niña buena" estoy a años luz de distancia. Porque lo reconozco, me he podrido, y mi entorno lo ha hecho igual.

Ahora éste hombre se me aparece de la nada ofreciéndome ir a un lugar del que nunca —al menos eso creo— he oído.

—El Elysion...—Repito sus palabras, desconfiando de él.

—Tu vida no ha sido muy buena que digamos ¿no? ¿No te gustaría descansar? ¿vivir en otro lugar? ¿lejos de todo?

Tentador. Muy tentador. No sé realmente qué responderle. Parece sincero... pero no confío en alguien como él... tampoco confío en los hombres por lo demás.

Una niña aparece tras él y si no fuera porque me sé controlar, me hubiera pegado un buen susto. Cabello blanco como la nieve, ojos Rojos como la sangre, una piel demasiado blanca, casi enfermiza. Y muy linda. Dudo que ella sea de aquí. ¿Siquiera está viva?

—Ufufu~ Papa~ ¿ella nos va a acompañar?— Pregunta con una voz muy suave y aguda para mi sorpresa.

—No lo sé Elice, eso tiene que decírnoslo ella.— Le responde su ¿Padre?

Dudosa no puedo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás. ¿Realmente estará bien seguirlos? Quizás... Quizás ésta sea mi única oportunidad para salir de éste pozo asqueroso en el que estoy atrapada. Sí, tengo algo de recelo, pero si puedo salir...

—Y-Yo... los seguiré... Quiero ir al... E-Elysion. —Mi voz tiembla, no lo puedo evitar. Hace tiempo que no sentía tanto miedo ante lo desconocido

El hombre sonríe crípticamente frente a mí y saca un instrumento que brilla fantasmagóricamente con la luz de la luna que se cierne sobre nosotros como una advertencia de lo inevitable. Una flauta traversa. Cuando abro la boca para preguntar... lo único que veo después es el piso y tras unos segundos, me hundo en la inconsciencia.

-o-

Cuando abro los ojos de nuevo, todo está oscuro, como un bosque, porque alcanzo a distinguir siluetas de árboles y oigo el crujir de las hojas. Logro ver un montón de gente a mi alrededor, todos mirando y caminando —por lo demás evitándome— hacia una sola dirección y sentido. Me levanto rápidamente y un chico me mira algo curioso para después sonreír.

—¿Tú también vas al Elysion?

—Erm... yo... sí, voy al Elysion... acabo de llegar...

—Ah, no te preocupes, el hombre de la máscara dijo que debíamos caminar siguiendo a la multitud. Todos ellos van al Elysion también. Trata de no quedarte muy atrás porque siempre llega más gente.

Eso me pareció muy extraño. Tenía un presentimiento, pero no le hice caso. Así que obedecí y seguí a la gente por el bosque, hasta que logré escuchar una melodía, una flauta resonaba a nuestro alrededor con una extraña melodía. Una mujer a mi lado preguntó.

—Éste desfile ¿A dónde se dirigirá?

No supe responderle así que la ignoré. Muy pronto el bosque se hizo más oscuro y me agarré de la ropa de la persona frente a mí. No pareció molestarle.

Muy pronto la flauta cesó y sólo se podía escuchar el repiqueteo de los pasos de todos sobre la gravilla, sobre las piedras pequeñas que a algunos nos hacían resbalar. Podía sentir el tintineo de las llaves del departamento en mi bolsillo si aguzaba bien el oído.

No sé cuando caminamos como rebaño, sólo sé que cerré los ojos gran parte del camino porque estaba asustada. Hasta que llegó un momento en que pude distinguir algo brillante a través de mis párpados.

Cuando abrí los ojos, era un hermoso paisaje, casi idílico, ví lagunas a lo lejos, verdes prados, un cielo muy azul, ese que aman los poetas, que loan sin cesar refiriéndose a su inmensidad y pureza, ese que ya no podía verse en donde yo vivía, destiñéndose con el humo de los vehículos y la contaminación de las fábricas colindantes a mi ciudad. O mi ex-ciudad. Porque he dejado de vivir allí ¿no?.

La gente lucía asombrada al igual que yo, y de pronto, apareció ese hombre de nuevo. El hombre de la máscara junto a la niña ¿Elice se llamaba?

Su voz era profunda y resonaba con tintes entre divertidos y misteriosos, ahora con la luz del día podía verlo mejor. Cabello relativamente largo y ondulado sin llegarle a los hombros, de cenizo color. Rastros de vello facial era evidenciable en sus facciones, similar a la barba de mediodía de algunos hombres. Una sonrisa gatuna que enmarcaba su rostro haciéndolo más misterioso de lo que ya era junto a esa máscara blanca de negros agujeros; al menos desde mi punto de vista, yo no sabía de qué color eran sus ojos, porque ni humor ocular era distinguible en la negrura de esos orificios pintados. Era alto y aparentaba estar bordeando los 40, quizás 45. Mas seguía conservando su vitalidad, cargando a su hija en un hombro sin esfuerzo.

—Bienvenidos al Elysion, éste es el paraíso, acá no existe el dolor, la pena, el llanto o la ira. Sólo tengan en cuenta, que éste es el paraíso de cada quién, no es el mismo paraíso para todos. Desde ahora, considérense libres en ésta tierra que les proveerá de sus riquezas. Sólo tengan cuidado... y sean racionales.

Me sentí feliz al oír esas palabras. Quizás sí había alcanzado el paraíso. Cuando la gente se dispersó yo me adentré a explorar. Era muy similar a esa obra de arte llamada... El jardín de las delicias. Todo era muy bello... perfecto

Quizás demasiado. Pero era espléndido.

-o-

La vida podía llevarse muy bien aquí. No había de qué preocuparse mientras uno siguiera las reglas, por irónico y extraño que suene de mi parte. Los verdes prados eran acogedores y agradables, la gente lucía agradada y disfrutaba del clima bueno de siempre, viviendo de lo que nos entregaba la tierra. No era necesario tener un techo con qué cubrirse, o un colchón o todo a lo que estábamos acostumbrados. El Elysion nos proveía de todo lo necesario en su justa medida, ofreciéndonos sus regalos con agrado.

Pude ver en los rostros de la gente un gran signo de mejoría. Los rostros descompuestos, marcados por la sombra de la tristeza y los azotes de la realidad se habían mejorado notoriamente. Las muecas de felicidad y relajación eran comunes a donde miraras, incluyéndome. El Elysion era en realidad un paraíso, no existía ni la tristeza, ni el dolor, ni nada semejante. Nuestros guías tenían la razón.

Acerca de ellos...El hombre de la máscara siempre se negaba a decir su nombre por más que uno se desgañitara preguntando. Siempre respondía con evasivas o con algún tipo de verso extraño. Sus evasivas eran crípticas y en cierto modo daban un poco de escalofríos de tanto oírlo recitarlas.

_"¿Mi nombre? Oh, pequeña, no deseas saberlo. La vasija de Pandora no debe ser rota ¿Sabes?. Pero te diré algo. Si estás tan deseosa de saberlo, si resuelves un pequeño acertijo de mi parte. Por supuesto claro... sugeriría tener cuidado al caminar, no te vayas a tropezar en el camino"_

Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza sin cesar. Siempre se sentaba cerca del bosque jugando con su hija Elice, y siempre respondía lo mismo ante la interrogante.

Yo era la más interesada en saber su nombre, su secreto. Porque en el fondo, algo se removía en mi mente cada día al despertar. ¿El mundo realmente podía ser tan perfecto? ¿Existe realmente la perfección? Quizás mi podrida mente era demasiado desconfiada ante aquel mundo sacado de una pintura de El Bosco. Ya era demasiado tiempo aquí, y empezaba a sospechar de lo que me rodeaba.

_"¿Cuál es el sentimiento que es puro cuando se siente de corazón y a la vez uno de los más peligrosos cuando se corrompe?" Tienes 5 oportunidades, pequeña. Recuerda, la curiosidad mató al gato._

¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Sentimiento puro y peligroso? ¿5 oportunidades?

Como dijo El hombre de la máscara, la curiosidad mató al gato.

Pero... la curiosidad es el principio del conocimiento también, ¿no?

El Elysion, a pesar de su apariencia tranquila, estaba segura que ocultaba algún tipo de secreto. Me daban escalofríos a veces de ver el mismo prado verde todas las mañanas. Una parte de mí, supongo que necesitaba la oscuridad a la que estaba acostumbrada. Por eso buscaba algún tipo de bosque que me diera la sombra suficiente para ocultarme de la vista de la gente.

Y para mi buena suerte, encontré lo que buscaba.

Me adentré en un bosque profundo, casi igual al que había atravesado en primera instancia. Las hojas otoñales me daban la bienvenida con crujidos idénticos a los que yo recordaba cuando era niña. El olor del bosque embriagaba los sentidos, trayéndome miles de recuerdos que creía olvidados en aquel paraje idílico. Todavía recuerdo cuando mi madre y mi padre me tomaban de las manos mientras dábamos paseos en otoño. Cuando alguno de los dos me cargaba en sus brazos o recolectábamos tipos de hojas muy extrañas que guardábamos en un libro para que se conservasen mejor. Cuando a veces encontrábamos pétalos marchitos de flores y mamá los recogía para hacer bellos trabajos que exponía en el salón, de vez en cuando dejándome usar sus colas y sus pinturas para dejar mi marca personal en algunas de ellas.

La luz del sol se filtraba entre el ramaje y muy pronto dejé de oír a la gente, siendo ahora los únicos sonidos que ocupaban mi mente mi respiración y el sonido de mis pasos por las amarillentas hojas. Tantos recuerdos que atesoraba en mi mente a pesar de mi corta edad... Todavía recuerdo cuando yo pensaba que el mundo tenía algo de bello. Cuando mi madre murió, todo se volvió un infierno para mí. Mi tío quemó varias fotografías. Y a pesar de mis llantos, mis ruegos, siendo la primera y la última vez que me arrodillé frente a él... quemó ese hermoso álbum con cientos de memorias que ahora el tiempo difumina en mi mente con el paso del tiempo.

El paisaje era hermoso, al igual que los recuerdos que hacían que las lágrimas se arremolinaran en el bordillo de mis ojos. Ahora podía decir que realmente ese aspecto del Elysion era falso. Todavía podía sentir tristeza. ¿O era nostalgia? Daba igual. A pesar de mi tosco exterior, todavía era una niña que necesitaba a su madre, la gran afectada de todo fue mi inocencia, corrupta por el paso del tiempo y por la gente a mi alrededor, volviéndome como la gente que detestaba, en contra de mi voluntad. Oscureciendo mi alma, tan sólo teniendo éstos pocos momentos donde la luz se filtraba por las grietas de mi roto corazón.

Sí, el bosque me evocaba muchas cosas, y era muy hermoso...exceptuando quizás una vieja jaula rota y oxidada en medio del paraje. Cuando me acerqué a verla de cerca una niñita de cabello rosa y corto, usando una bata de paciente de hospital que me daba la espalda, mirando fijamente la jaula, palpándola con la punta de los dedos como si quisiera recordar algo olvidado. Era pequeña, de silueta fina, con una piel muy blanca, como si casi ni hubiese tenido contacto con el sol desde su nacimiento. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Estaba descalza, pisando las hojas, sin importarle si le clavaban o no los pies. Al menos eso me pareció ya que desde donde estaba no pude ver mucho de su rostro. Al menos no ví una mueca de dolor.

Un paso en falso mío llamó su atención, volteándose con rapidez hacia mí, escrutándome con la mirada haciéndome sentir incómoda.

—Tú no deberías estar aquí.—Musitó con una voz un tanto ronca, como si estuviera enferma o algo.

Parpadeé un poco confundida a lo que la niña siguió.

—Mejor ten cuidado. Hay cosas que no deberías saber. Trata de no mirar atrás. Sólo tienes 5 oportunidades.

—¿Perdón?... No entiendo...

Su mirada perdida se fijó en un punto del suelo como si estuviera muy concentrada en algo. Cuando volvió a mirarme, parecía más amistosa, mas ella continuaba con su tono algo cortante.

—Estabas llorando. En el Elysion no existe la pena. Eso me dijeron, pero es una mentira.

—Eso... ya lo sabía. A pesar de lo que me digan, no puedo frenar mis recuerdos.

—Recuerdos... ¿amaste mucho a una persona? ¿Sabes lo que es el amor? ¿Perder lo que más quieres por amor?

La escuché y parecía herida. Algo en su tono de voz me lo decía. Ahora ella parecía que iba a llorar. Suspiré levemente pensando muy bien lo que iría a decir para no herirla sin querer con algo que se me escapara.

—Amé mucho a mis padres, ahora ya no están conmigo. A veces creo que es mejor así. —. Dije con algo de amargura cuando me dí cuenta de lo que decía, pero ya no podía detenerme —Si pudieran verme ahora ¿Qué pensarían de mí? Han sido 12 largos años donde me he podrido. Donde he hecho cosas detestables sin arrepentirme de mis actos. Porque así me enseñaron a actuar. Si quería sobrevivir, debía hacer muchas cosas sin mirar atrás.

—Eso... Amor...—Rió un tanto mientras observé que lloraba. Una rara combinación. —Yo amé mucho a una persona muy cercana a mí. Me rechazó duramente, sus palabras eran una lluvia fría sobre mi cabeza. Yo cuidaba de él, y siempre le recordaba una promesa que habíamos hecho. "Volver al Paraíso". Lo nuestro era un amor prohibido ¿sabes?

La observé mientras rodeaba la jaula, rozándola con la punta de los dedos mientras sonreía.

—Le confié algo muy valioso, y él lo destruyó. Pero no me importó. Yo seguía amándolo sin condición. El hombre de la máscara me encontró y me dio algo con lo que yo siempre me mantendría unida a él. El Arca~

Parapdeé un poco, un tanto confundida. Su llanto y su risa mezcladas me daban escalofríos, ¿Qué se suponía que era el Arca?... hasta que ví algo brillante entre sus manos.

—El arca... nos unió por la sangre. Nunca podrá ser arrebatado, mancillado, herido...—Un atisbo de lucidez cruzó sus facciones, mirándome fijo y de una forma sombría —Huye. Vete de aquí, sigue tu filosofía de vida y no mires atrás.

Con las manos tras la espalda, había adoptado una posición inocente, mas tenía un aire amargo. Le hice caso y me alejé un poco hasta que la curiosidad me venció y miré hacia atrás.

La niña ya no estaba. Al menos en su lugar original. Pero la jaula estaba nueva y había un niño, un varón idéntico a ella encerrado en la jaula. Lucía aterrado al igual que yo, más aún porque la niña sostenía una daga bastante ancha contra su rostro. El rostro de ella que yo había considerado tan bonito ahora mantenía una sonrisa espectral, deformando su rostro en una mueca llena de locura y malicia.

—Hermano... ¿Volvamos al paraíso? —Dijo ella con unos tonos más agudos que la voz que me había enseñado.

Sin más preámbulo, a pesar que el niño le rogaba piedad, la cuchilla se hundió en su rostro, en uno de sus ojos dejándolo indefenso, sin poder defenderse debido al fuerte dolor que le aquejaba. Chillaba en estertores demasiado altos, luciendo como un animal herido en el fondo de la estrecha jaula. El líquido vital fluía a través de su herida así como el líquido viscoso de lo que estaba relleno alguna vez el humor vítreo del ojo.

Ella lo sacó de la jaula con fuerza. Movía los labios musitando cosas ininteligibles, y lo lanzó al suelo, dejándolo boca arriba mientras ella se posicionaba a gatas sobre él sosteniendo la ancha daga en alto. Él gritaba, resollando, jadeando tratando de alejarse de ella lo más posible.

—Soror... ¡Soror! ¡No hagas ésto! ¡Perdóname por favor!... Yo... ¡Yo...!

Su intento de juramento sin acabar lo interrumpió un súbito silencio, la calma del bosque que anunciaba el opus final.

—Volvamos al paraíso... Hermano.

Y la dejó caer emitiendo un sonido húmedo al atravesar el tórax del que creo que era su hermano. Un amor prohibido. Porque era Incesto. Porque eran sangre cercana. Porque la inmoralidad los marcaba ante los ojos de la sociedad.

Y su mirada volvió a clavarse sobre mí, levantándose lentamente desde donde estaba, dirigiéndose a mí con una voz espectral.

—Yo te lo advertí. No me olvides. Soy Soror... La dueña del Arca.

Y en un parpadeo, tanto la niña como el niño ya no estaban.

Yo en cambio me lancé a correr lejos de allí. Con el fin de salir de ese bosque que ahora me parecía el más horrible de los lugares. Todavía podía oír el chirriante sonido del acerco rozando con los huesos, así como el sonido de la carne siendo cortada. Tenía asco, y ya no quería oír nada referente al silencio. Necesitaba oír de nuevo a la gente. No me importaba quién fuera. Ahora mismo la voz de mi tío me resultaba celestial si lograba sacarme de la mente el acto reciente.

Cuando logré salir, mis pulmones me exigían aire a gritos, por lo que descansé apoyándome en un árbol cercano.

—Arca... El... arca...

¿Arca? ¿Que se supone que significaba eso?

Cuando miré a mi alrededor, la gran muchedumbre ya no estaba. Me pareció muy extraño ya que como mínimo esperaba ver una persona. Sólo ví al hombre de la máscara conversando con la niñita en brazos.

Jadeé cansada y decidí que los bosques no eran para mí, definitivamente. Ese lugar... jamás me lo podré sacar de la cabeza de nuevo.

Deambulé por los alrededores a campo abierto, para así poder ver si algo se me acercaba. Lo que me alivió fue que había un grupo de gente que se acercaba en la dirección contraria a la mía.

Lo mejor era dormir con ellos. Ahora creo que me aterran la soledad y el silencio.

-o-

Un nuevo día fue anunciado por la luz del amanecer. El grupo seguia durmiendo pero me sentía más tranquila. Después de reflexionar bastante la noche pasada, pude llegar a la conclusión de que no podría evitar el siencio ni la soledad. Yo era un ser con esas características. Y la compañía no duraba mcuho tiempo cerca de mí.

Me propuse evitar los bosques demasiado oscuros, al menos estando sola. Así que seguí explorando por los alrededores buscando un lugar más adecuado para relajarme y enfocarme en otros asuntos.

Últimamente me extrañaba demasiado no ver la misma cantidad de gente con la que yo había viajado. Quizás habían hecho lo mismo que yo y vagaban por la tierra buscando nuevos horizontes. Eso quizás era lo que sucedía.

Me senté a la sombra de un árbol solitario. Un durazno del que cogí mi desayuno tranquilamente, observando la quietud a mi alrededor. Lo mejor ahora sería buscar rastros de edificios. Todavía recordaba el taller de literatura que abandoné por mi "expedición", había abandonado uno sobre el arte. Me encantaba la arquitectura, era una de mis pasiones. Lamentablemente, todo lo que veía ahora era verde. Campo, Prados. Naturaleza.

Inicié de nuevo la caminata, después de desayunar propiamente, observando mi alrededor para tratar de evitar la monotonía que muchas veces traía la calma.

Lo siguiente que ví fue una iglesia constuída en una colina. No. No encima de la colina, sino incrustada en la colina. Al parecer habían excavado un hueco de un tamaño considerable en el montículo natural y en medio de ese vacío, construyeron un templo sacro. Mi curiosidad y mi necesidad de arte controlaron mis pies dirigiéndome a ese lugar.

Me gustaba el arte, especialmente la arquitectura por repetitivo que suene, y cuando toqué los muros y los pilares de la iglesia, mejor dicho, considerando su tamaño, una catedral. Pude sentir que era mármol verdadero. No una imitación que era utilizada frecuentemente para evitar gastos en el caro material simulando ser éste. Los detalles artísticos Barrocos eran de una excelente calidad también...

—Ah~ tal parece que te gusta mucho la arquitectura.

La voz me sobresaltó y cuando me volteé, era una niñita rubia, con un traje de marinerita de color azul, usaba lentes y se veía mucho más simpática que la otra rara.

—Perdón, no quise asustarte... pero reitero mi pregunta. Luces muy interesada—. Musitó divertida, con gestos serenos y amables.

—A-ah... sí... me gusta mucho, especialmente los detalles Barrocos de los pilares.

—Ya veo... ¿deseas ver el interior?

—Eso sería... ¡perfecto!. Muchas gracias.—Sonreí.

Los pilares exteriores eran la antesala a lo que vendría. Pero para eso debía subir una gran escalera de mármol.

Paso a paso, me estaba cansando... no, mejor dicho hartando, de subir escaleras. Pero la niña se volteaba a cada momento a preguntarme si estaba bien. Eso me hizo sentir bien. Alguien se preocupaba por mí, era bonito el sentimiento...

Y llegamos al interior de la iglesia. ¿Qué puedo decir? Era bellísima en todo aspecto. Todos los detalles Barrocos me hacían casi saltar de alegría. Los pilares tenían incrustadas perlas rosadas, y las bancas eran de madera muy fina, con acolchado de terciopelo rojo. Los remaches no lucían oxidados, al contrario, lucían nuevos y éstos brillaban con destellos áuricos. Mi emoción rebosaba de mi ser, irradiándose. Al menos eso sentía yo, porque llegaron a dolerme las mejillas de tanto sonreír.

—Ven conmigo, quiero enseñarte algo.

Asentí rápidamente y la seguí hacia el fondo de la iglesia, que extrañamente no tenía ningún símbolo religioso a pesar de tener todas las características de una catedral. En el fondo sólo había una caja forrada de negro.

—...Yo hace mucho tiempo amé a una hermosa persona. Era muy dulce conmigo, y preocupada por mí. Solíamos jugar juntas, y dormir en el hogar de la otra. Era muy protectora conmigo, cuidándome como a una hermana menor. Me enseñó muchas cosas, a leer, a escribir, a rezar... esa persona era muy devota. Nos convertimos en grandes amigas con esa persona... Sin embargo —Su tono se había vuelto triste de repente—... pronto me enteré que la amaba, más que una amiga o un lazo familiar, sino con una pasión que quemaba dentro de mí que me gritaba confesarle mi verdad... más yo sabía que lo nuestro no podía ser. Porque reuní el valor y me confesé a esa hermoso ser, y fuí rechazada, porque esa persona se asustó de mí, y corrió. Yo simplemente seguí a esa persona.

Se refería siempre como una "persona", no especificaba género alguno, la forma en que lo repetía me decía que era muy recelosa con ese valioso recuerdo.

—Oh, vaya.. eso es muy triste...—Musité apenada, realmente era lamentable.

—Es por eso que cuando sufrió el "accidente" quise conservar algo de esa persona aquí. Este lugar está hecho para ese hermoso ser que me amó alguna vez, aún sin corresponderme como yo deseaba.

Mi confusión era muy grande cuando ella se acercó a la caja. Y mi asco y repugnancia aumentaron mucho más cuando la abrió y un olor nauseabundo invadió la estancia.

Era la cabeza de una chica, otrora rubia, de cabello rizado, ahora cano y de apariencia seca y pajosa debido al paso de los ¿años?, tenía la piel verdosa en algunas zonas por la putrefacción, hinchándose por la emisión de gases que emitía siendo su mueca algo horripilante de vislumbrar, quedando así por el efecto post-mortem. Había un ojo que amenazaba con salirse de su cuenca y el otro aparecía hundido y achatado, casi con la apariencia de una masa aplastada en su cuenca.

Cuando miré a la rubia para reclamarle debido al acto barbárico que era presentarme aquella atrocidad... logré fijarme en que me miraba con una mueca que no supe describir al principio de qué era. Me sonreía, casi de forma felina entrecerrando los ojos.

Luego comprendí en un escalofrío el motivo de su mirada.

Ella me dió su secreto. Ahora quería mi silencio y de la forma menos adecuada.

Quería silenciarme para siempre.

El temor me invadió y sólo sé que me eché a correr por el largo corredor mientras ella me decía en una voz aguda por la locura tanto de sus facciones como de su retorcida mente, mientras reía.

—Por desobediente la vas a pagar caro... Nunca me olvides, soy Baroque.

No supe a qué se refería, sólo sé que cuando llegué a la puerta se me ocurrió mirar hacia atrás.

Craso error.

Porque cuando la ví, su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío en una mueca infernal, y sus manos me empujaron por la larga escalinata con el fin de matarme.

"Accidente". Ya sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. Después de ser rechazada, fue ella quien la mató.

Sin embargo, logré protegerme muy bien la cabeza. Más lo resintió mi hombro malo de aquella larga caída.

Aterricé en el pasto que fresco ya no era, sino que clavaba la piel. Era casi seco, de un verde enfermizo. Yo sólo musitaba presa del pánico y del trauma, mientras me levantaba como podía para seguir corriendo de esa demoníaca aparición. La paranoia me consumió por completo, y cada vez que volteaba hacia atrás, casi podía verla persiguiéndome con esa aterradora mueca en su rostro.

—Baroque...

No tenía ni la menor idea de por qué yo musitaba esas cosas... Ahora dudaba realmente en las cosas que realmente quería saber.

Cuando me detuve, miré a mis alrededores, agradeciendo a todas las deidades conocidas y por conocer el que ella no estuviera allí. Ni Ark ni Baroque estaban allí.

Ya anochecía, jamás me dí cuenta de la hora. Sólo sé que aterrada, busque un árbol con las raíces fuera, lo suficientemente profundo para tener un refugio a salvo de mis horrores.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-o-o-o-o-o

-o-o-o

-o-o-

-o-o

-o-

Nota de la autora

Saa~ saaa~ minna-san, en serio, lamento mucho la demora de mis otro fic El oráculo de la Vida. Éste es un fic de regalo por Halloween que se dividirá en dos partes. Y uno de compensación por la demora anterior -Se reverencia hasta romperse la espalda(?)- Lo lamento mucho, insisto. Pero aún así, lo de siempre, que me alimenta mi moralcita...

Review a mis fics please~? :33


End file.
